


Wall Market Wonders

by Vridelian



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Cloud Strife, Dubious Consent, Lack of Negotiations, Light Masochism, Multi, Naive Cloud Strife, Naivety regarding sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Unconventional Sex Education, Unexpected threesome, Wall Market Smut, everyone has a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vridelian/pseuds/Vridelian
Summary: Hand massages. Cloud had never experienced anything like this before and goes back for more. He gets it.
Relationships: Madam M/Cloud Strife/Andrea Rhodea
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Wall Market Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> The JP Cloud voice was frankly amazing during the expensive massage. Cloud clearly had a good time.
> 
> Please pay attention to the tags, in particular the 'lack of negotiations' one. No one has ill intentions but Cloud is pretty naive about sex and a number of things that really, really should be discussed ahead of time aren't.

Madam M pressed her hand harder between his shoulder blades, forcing his face closer to the massage table.

"Stay still, would you."

"Is this really necessary?" Cloud asked.

He wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite but surprised at the amount of preparation required compared to the last time. Madam M tightened the knot tying his left wrist to his left ankle. She tested the give on both sides and, happy with herself, nodded. Cloud lay face down, hips up, naked.

"Didn't you come here because you trust me, Cloud?"

He hadn't really considered the question. She wasn't wrong though. In this, he absolutely trusted her. Clearly, she knew what she was doing.

"And Andrea will be joining us as well today. You trust him too, don't you."

Cloud did, but she hadn't spoken the words as a question so he didn't bother with replying either. She started massaging his hands and ankles, and slowly moved up. Copious amounts of oil were involved and this massage went into much more... depth... than the last one ever had a chance to. It was enjoyable. He didn't really have to think about anything, his range of movements so restricted.

Her hands reached his tights and she hummed with appreciation, kneading the muscles with a strength that Cloud wouldn't have thought her capable of. Her hands moved higher, digging powerfully into his buttocks, relaxing his muscles. Cloud was surprised when she moved in between his cheeks, but he couldn't fault a professional for thoroughness. More oil was applied, cold at first. It warmed quickly once Madam M applied her talented fingers to help get it into his body.

She inserted her middle finger to its full length and Cloud let out a surprised little "oh," not expecting it. The feeling was foreign but not unpleasant. He had never realised you get could get a massage that deep. Another finger joined in and he breathed out shakily. Graceful yet strong, the sensation rippled through his body in stunning ways. He heart pounded, his breathing got shorter, rougher. He turned his head to face the other way, but there was no escaping Madam M's intense stare.

The third finger came in and Cloud felt himself get hard. That had happened the last time as well and Madam M hadn't minded. He had a feeling she would be disappointed otherwise, that this was linked to the reason her massages were so good they could melt your mind.

Madam M was incredibly thorough with her internal stroking, and relaxation seeped through Cloud's body. There was nothing for him to do. He literally could not do anything anyway, tied on top of the massage table the way he was. Suddenly the expert fingers brushed against something inside of him and he cried out in surprise, unable to help himself. That had felt good but unfamiliar and he tensed up, uncertain whether another wave of pleasure would crash through him again.

"Here we are. Very good, Cloud. You're doing very good."

The gentle words helped with calming his breathing, but only briefly. She pressed against that spot again, and again and again, making him twitch and moan. Relaxation deserted his body, replaced with a strained craving for more.

"What--" he started, but Madam M shushed him.

She stepped away from him to wash her hands in the basin by the entrance. The door opened just as she was drying them with a silk lavender towel, and Andrea let himself in.

"Madam M," he greeted her first, his voice full of affection. "Cloud," he continued at a lower pitch, affection mixing with a promise that tingled in the air.

Cloud shivered. Madam M stood in front of the table and gently tucked his hair behind his ear.

"You will enjoy this, sweetheart."

Behind him, Andrea adjusted his clothing and unwrapped something before climbing onto the table, on his knees. His hand gently grabbed Cloud's right shoulder, warm and comforting. His hold felt like strength and power, gentle yet calling for respect. Not dissimilar to Andrea himself, Cloud reflected before the thought was pressed out of him by Andrea's cock sinking into him. He jerked and cried out but the hand on his shoulder didn't let him squirm away, pressing him backwards. The hold didn't hurt, the pace slow but there was nowhere to go except to impale himself further onto that cock. Madam M was here in front of him, brushing the sweat off his forehead, caressing his cheek, playing with his hair. He breathed out shakily, though there still was no time to adjust to what was happening. Andrea was not stopping. Never too fast, but never stopping. Cloud felt Andrea bottom out, balls resting against his ass and he let out a long, uncontrollable moan, surprising himself. He was so hard. He felt so hot, so full. So good. He couldn't stop the noises.

"Told you he made the most delicious sounds."

"He does. Cloud. You feel so good."

Cloud panted and twitched. He could feel the words course all over his body like shivers, like a storm. Breathing was so much effort. Something needed to happen, now. Andrea's hands moved lower, never leaving his skin, a caress from shoulder to hip where they settled.

"So impatient... I can feel you twitching. You're so tight. You're doing so good."

Thankfully Andrea understood what Cloud needed. He slowly moved out until only the tip of his cock connected them. Cloud felt his hole flutter against the tip and flushed, heat burning his face and travelling down his neck and chest. He wanted more. He wanted whatever came next. But he didn't know the words to use so he whined and Andrea entered him again, inescapable, brushing against his walls until Cloud felt Andrea's balls slap against him again. The other man picked up the pace, flesh slamming against his, squelchy noises where flesh and lube fought. Cloud moaned louder, feeling like he was losing his mind. So _that_ was what he'd come here for.

"Yes... Please!"

Andrea ran his hands over Cloud's back, soothing, squeezing his sides, searing body heat getting under his skin. His hands finally settled on Cloud's hips and he held on as he began thrusting in earnest. His cock was pressing against that spot inside of Cloud every time and Cloud's vision blanked out. He stopped thinking, he stopped caring about being heard.

Madam M's warmth was all over his face, his neck, his shoulder and sometimes she pressed him down or pushed back to help Andrea reach deeper and Cloud thought he was going to die, he felt so good. His own cock slapped against his stomach with every push, pre-come leaking out and painting against his belly, and he was _desperate_ to touch himself but there was no way... There was no way, he thought, and then Andrea fucked into him harder, dragging Cloud's across the table with his hips. Cloud saw stars.

This was too much, this was not enough.

He tensed his abs, moving himself up for leverage, tightening his biceps, fighting against the knots. Behind him Andrea stopped and swore, bent over him, cock buried deep. By his ear Madam M was murmuring something, tone soothing but Cloud couldn't hear the words. He _needed_.

On top of him, forehead against Cloud's shoulder blades Andrea was still moving, thrusts shallow yet somehow managing to rub against that spot over and over again. Cloud whined, clenching; Andrea grunted over him. Finally, Cloud found enough leverage to rip the knots tying his right hand and reached for his cock with a sob. _Finally._ Madam M pulled on his hair harder, the grip painful and threatening yet somehow a relief from the chaos of sensations rippling through him. Andrea was getting himself back together and gripped his hips more tightly, pulled himself out and then plunged into Cloud harder than ever.

That was it. Cloud cried out, entire body taunt, pushing most of his weight onto his face as the orgasm tore through him. He was shocked when his own semen hit his face yet unable to stop himself from coming, and coming and coming. Andrea was not stopping either, fucking him through his release, through the aftershocks, through the spasms of over-sensitivity wrecking his body. Cloud felt limbless, probably would have fallen to the side without Andrea's grip.

Eventually Andrea went still and gasped, embracing Cloud's waist as he spent himself. Cloud twitched through him pulling out, not sure if he wanted to follow or move away. From the corner of his eyes he saw Andrea remove the condom, throw it into a bin and then tuck himself back in, straightening his clothes. He hadn't undressed either. Only Cloud was naked in the room. His heart beat faster on noticing, but he had no energy to follow the thought. On his other side Madam M was untying the knot he hadn't destroyed. He probably should apologise about breaking her ropes... She rubbed feeling back into his wrist and ankle where he had fought against the bindings, and Cloud hoped the impromptu massage didn't make him hard again. He didn't think he could go through another consultation like this straight away. She pushed against his knee and he softly fell forward, lying fully on the massage table, drowsiness getting more difficult to fight. He closed his eyes, just for a moment. Andrea covered his body with the softest blanket Cloud had ever felt, like a kiss against his skin. Someone wiped his face with a soft towel. The hands running through his hair were gentle again, comforting.

Cloud drifted into a peaceful sleep, feeling lighter. He didn't dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I re-read this so many times trying to fix it, I'm not sure if it reads like smut or abstract art anymore. Sorry? Comments are welcome.


End file.
